Coming to Realization
by karupin13
Summary: when Yukimura Seiichi thought that his world was ruined after his defeat, an angel was sent to him to make him come to his realization. YukimuraxOC
1. Chapter 1 Grief after nationals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Prince of tennis characters. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks

**A/N:**the setting is a week after the nationals.

...

**COMING TO REALIZATION**

**I- Grief after nationals  
**

Yukimura Seiichi slumped on his bed; tears fell down on his blue orbs as the memories of the final match between him and Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma come flashing on his mind.

_"I shouldn't let that happen. I shouldn't let my team lost" _he thought.

"Seiichi-nii, Sanada-nii and the rest of your team are here." His little sister said as she opened the door, he didn't notice that she was already in his side until he heard her asked, "ne~ Seiichi-nii, are you okay?" He felt her wiped away the tears that escaped on his eyes, He gave her a faint smile.

"Nii-san is okay, so don't worry ne~?" he assured her and ruffled her silky blue hair. The younger Yukimura smiled happily.

"Then let's go meet your teammates nii-san." She said as she pulled her brother and dragged him to where the Rikkaidai regulars are.

"YO~ buchou" Kirihara greeted him, the moment he stepped out of the last stair, he nodded at his teammates

"Why you're here?" he asked in confusion.

"We're here to visit you. Isn't it obvious?" Niou said, folding his arms against his chest, "maa~ you skipped today's practice again buchou."

"gomen~" he replied.

"Seiichi, you don't have to blame yourself." Sanada finally stated, everyone went silent as their stern vice-captain stood up and walked towards their unmoving captain and patted his shoulder. "we told you, it's okay." Seiichi looked at him with his usual smile but Sanada clearly hinted the grief in his eyes. "I guess, we'll just wait for your come back. Let's go minna~" he said and walked towards the door.

"Yeah~ we'll wait for you buchou." Marui said as he blown out his bubble, Jackal on the other hand just bowed and go after Sanada, everyone else followed.

...

The following days were usual for Seiichi, he would walked towards the Rikkadai's gate, greeted by his squealing fan girls, going to his classroom, afterwards was their break time where he would spent by going to the school's garden to visit his plants, after it was their afternoon class, and lastly, their afternoon practice.

"He'll skip again" Yagyu commented, looking at Seiichi as he talked to Sanada to fix some things before leaving the tennis courts.

"For someone who never lost in any matches before, it should be a big shocked for him." Yanagi butted in as he scribbled something in his notebook.

"Do you think we could do something to at least cheer him up?" Kirihara suggested, earning a confused and mocking stares from his senpais "i-im just concern to buchou, you know" he added giving them a surrendered smile.

"Okay everyone, listen up" Sanada commanded, every regulars and non-regulars gather around the stoic vice-captain. "As you all can see, our buchou skip today's practice again. But, it doesn't mean that we will slack off because of his absence, instead, we are going to double our practice. Understand?" the regulars grunted in annoyance and some other tennis club members swallowed hard after they heard Sanada's announcement before reluctantly nodded their heads before saying "hai" in unison.

"This is going to be one hell of practice today" Niou blurted out as he warmed himself up.

...

Seiichi walked across the street, his thoughts was still in that fateful day, when Echizen Ryoma defeated him and claimed the National's championship that he didn't notice it was already past 5PM. He stopped into a park wherein he saw a bunch of beautiful yellow-coloured daffodils. He walked towards and bent down, touching it ever so lightly.

"anou~"

"Yes?" he asked, looking at the young woman. When he saw a watering can in her hands, he immediately stood up and step aside and let the girl walked in his former spot. "So, you're the one who manage this park?" he asked

"No. it's just that, I like these daffodils thats why I decided to take care of them." She answered back, watering the flowers from left to right.

"By the way, I'm Yukimura Seiichi." He introduced after a while, extending his arm to her. "From the looks of your uniform, I think we're on the same school." He added,

"Sanada Tenshi. And, yeah~ I'm from Rikkaidai too, Yukimura-san." She said and took his hand the moment she finished watering the flowers.

"Sanada?" he asked

"hai. I'm Genichiro's cousin." She said upon sensing Seiichi's confusion. "I have to go now, bye Yukimura-kun."

"matte~"

"nani?"

"I'm just wondering, if you're from Rikkai too, then why I haven't seen you around nor heard anything about you?" Seiichi asked, though he debated himself whether or not to ask her. Tenshi smiled before she replied

"Tennis captains surely doesn't know about his surroundings ne~? We're on the same year; I'm in 3A just like Genichiro's , and I'm not into sports like you that's why you're not that familiar with me." and with a sweet smile, she turned her back on him and started walking again.


	2. Chapter 2 the Pheasant's eye

chapter 2 is up. =)

**koori no hime**- i'm glad you liked this. thanks for the review and i'm hoping you'll leave some for this chapter too =)

and to everyone, please enjoy this chapter as well and give some reviews too. domo~

* * *

COMING TO REALIZATION

II- the Pheasant's eye

The next day was still usual for him. It was their lunch break, and he's now on his way to the school's rooftop garden to look at the flowers, when he opened the door wandered around, he saw Tenshi bending at her knees looking at the pheasant's eye as she wrote down something in her notebook.

"Sanada-san" he greeted, the girl bowed in recognition. "So, you're also in-charge here?" he asked

"No Yukimura-san. Our home-room teacher asked me to write down my observations here in the school's garden." She replied totally engrossed in her task.

"Sou ka~ and you're writing something particularly about the pheasant's eye?"

"Ie~ I'm done with my observations before you came; I'm just trying to draw these pheasant's eye." She responded. "Ne~ Yukimura-san, are you familiar with the story of the red-coloured pheasant's eye in Europe?" She asked, as she pulled her notebook, urging him to get and take a look at her drawing.

"Oh~~ yes, of course I know it. Why'd you ask?" he said, looking at the paper with a bunch of red-coloured pheasant's eye drawn in it while bending beside her.

"Betsuni, if I could recall the story my nee-san told me, its name originates from a man called Adonis in the Greek mythology that Aphrodite loved but was killed by another goddess. . ."

"He was killed by a wild boar sent by Artemis." He continued, the girl beside him looked at him and smiled, then returned her gaze towards the yellow-coloured flowers. "And according to what I've read, Aphrodite poured Adonis' blood in those flowers that's why its colour was red in Europe."

"Ah~ that was rather painful for Aphrodite." She sighed; Seiichi looked at her giving back the notebook.

"Is there something bothering you, Sanada-san?" he asked, his eyes were filled with concern.

"ie~ I'm just wondering, how it feels to lose someone or something so dear to you." Seiichi was struck by Tenshi's statement.

"I-it's really painful Sanada-san. To lose something that you strive hard to defend." He said, a single tear fell from his blue orbs, reminiscing his defeat. Tenshi offered a handkerchief when she realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry Yukimura-san. I never intended to hurt your feelings. . ." Tenshi apologized

"It's okay, you didn't say anything bad. I just remembered something similar that happened." He replied with a weak smile. "Thank you for lending me your handkerchief, I will give this to you tomorrow." He added, trying to change the topic.

"I know what you mean. Genichiro felt that way too, but he didn't falter because he knows that you can come up with it and stand up again, Yukimura-san." She said, as she moved a little closer and rubbed his back hesitantly. Seiichi's smile widen

"Thank you, Sanada-san." He said.

"Don't blame yourself, Yukimura-san. Even if you are entitled a child of God, it doesn't mean that you can't be beaten by anyone, right? I'm sorry if I'm out of my limits but I can't help it. I-I just want you to realize that it's not the end yet, you're the team captain of the tennis club, you must act accordingly. It's okay to be depress, but your depression should push you to try again ne~? For the sake of those who are concern to you, for the sake of your team, you must not dwell on your misery, Yukimura-san." Seiichi remained speechless; Tenshi pulled her hands away from his back and stood up, and walked towards the garden's door when she heard Seiichi spoke.

"Seiichi; just call me by my given name, Tenshi-chan." She turned over her shoulder and saw Seiichi smiled, she smiled back and nodded before she continued to walk. When Tenshi's out of his sight, he remembered every single word she said, and the smile on his lips broadened. "I guess another try isn't that bad, thank you Tenshi-chan." He mumbled to himself before he too got up and headed back for his afternoon class.

* * *

A/N: If you happened to watched _Pair Puri vol. 5 _Seiichi was the one who told about the legend of pheasant's eye to Shitenhoji's Shiraishi.


	3. Chapter 3 Starting Anew

**here's the 3rd chapter. i'm planning to end this on either 4th or 5th chap. it will depend on how my mind will work in it.**

**please, read and review everyone =)**

**koori no hime**- thank you ! hehe~ did i make Seiichi out of his character?

**hopelesslyhope**- thank you for the review, hope you guys will continue on reading. =)**  
**

* * *

COMING TO REALIZATION

III- Starting Anew

After he heard Tenshi's advice, things went by so quick, or so Seiichi thought, his outlook also seemed to expand; at that time he then remembered what the first year rookie told him when they fought and so he decided to take his responsibility as the captain of the team again and ordered each and every member of the tennis club to _have fun while playing tennis_; everyone was confused on his statement back then but he just let them wondered on it. He also became closer with Tenshi as they usually hang up together in the rooftop garden and in the park nearby after his afternoon practice.

"Looks like buchou found a depression reliever ne~?" Marui stated, the regulars started running their laps as ordered by Sanada. It's been two weeks since the Nationals, and everyone in the tennis club is doing their usual daily practice.

"Uh, yeah~ I think that too" Kirihara agreed, as he took a glimpse on their buchou who sat on a bench, wore his yellow Rikkaidai jersey with his jacket flung gracefully around his shoulders, as the latter gave several orders to the non-regulars. "It's a good thing, now we can have a peaceful practice everyday" the moment the last word escaped his lips, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stood up when he sense Sanada's death glare next to him. "I'm not pertaining to you, fukobuchou" he snorted. Niou on the other hand, laughed his heart out that caused him to double his laps.

"Ah~ Sanada Tenshi, class 3A just like Genichiro, Yagyu and Jackal, she is also Genichiro's cousin." Yanagi informed the team all of the sudden, everyone eyed their resident data man for the unexpected report.

"And who's that Sanada Tenshi na~ Yanagi-senpai?" Akaya inquired.

"I never thought that Sanada has a sister." Marui whispered afterwards.

"Cousin, not sister" Jackal corrected him. "She's the one whom you referred to as captain's _depression reliever._" The man whom they call _Man with Four Lungs_ added.

"Don't talk about unnecessary matter while running!" commanded the dreadful vice captain.

"h-hai." Everyone chorused the same time they accelerated their pace.

After their afternoon practice, each club member bid their goodbyes as they headed home, the regulars stayed, when Seiichi announced that they will have a meeting.

"Since everyone is here, I will start this meeting." Seiichi said as the regulars gathered around him, he was still in his usual place, in the bench while his teammates stood around him. "I didn't have the chance to say this since I rejoined the afternoon practices because I still lack the words to say back then." He inhaled before he continued. "First, I want to apologize for what I did for the past days. I know I was selfish for skipping the practice when you guys tried hard to start again." His eyes stayed on the ground; he did not want to meet everyone's gaze.

"It's okay Yukimura, we understand your sentiments" Yagyu first commented, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah~ it didn't matter to us, were happy because you're here now." Marui said

"puri~" was Niou's comment. Seiichi looked at them with a soft smile and utter _'thank you_" before he dismissed the meeting.

"Ne~ buchou, who's this Sanada Tenshi-san that Yanagi-senpai talked about earlier?" Kirihiara blurted all of a sudden. The second year ace gained a lot of glare from his senpai, especially from their vice-captain.

"Stop that Kirihara. We're not supposed to talk about things unrelated to tennis" their resident gentleman reprimanded his kouhai. Yukimura just smiled at him but they knew the hidden threat in their captain's eyes when he stood up and headed to the locker room alongside Sanada and the others.

"Private lives should be kept private. Remember that Akaya." Yanagi said as he tapped Kirihara's shoulder before he followed the rest of the regulars.

* * *

"Are you sick Genichiro?" Tenshi stated the moment her cousin entered the house library. She sat on one of the single chairs located in the centre of the room.

"What's with the abrupt question Tenshi?" he answered as he sat across her, analysing her expression.

"Because you're the least person I expect to come over here." She replied, her eyes were fixed on the book she was reading. "I assume that you're on your room now, practicing iaido or kendo."

"I see that you're pretty close with our captain." Genichiro said, didn't even bother to answer his cousin's query.

"Is that the reason why you're here?" she asked before she closed the book laid it on the table. "You must be really sick."

"I know it's out of my character to be nosy but I just want to know if there's anything with you and Seiichi," he replied.

"You're too overprotective on your captain, Genichiro. Don't worry, there's nothing special between us aside from having similar interest in gardening, I like his company because of it." She said before she rose on her seat.

"I believe Seiichi likes you; otherwise he's not going to make an effort to spend his time with you instead of playing tennis." He said that made Tenshi to stop from her tracks. "There's nothing to worry Tenshi, we're not going to interfere with whatever you and Seiichi feel like doing." She sensed a hint of tease in her cousin's voice but she chose to ignore it.

"Like I said, I only like his company. I'm not going to steal your captain away from your team."

"ojii-san's kind of worried of you, you know?" he continued, "he said that he's wondering if you have any plans on getting a boyfriend." Tenshi turn around to dart a deathly glare on her cousin.

"What's with you? You act so weird." She said, her eyes were still fixed in his cousin.

"Teasing my cousin to the point of getting to lose her cool demeanour is a nice form of relaxation. I would love to do this once in awhile." Genichiro responded, he smirked at her while he folded his arms against his chest.

"Yeah~ I would love that too. To see you loosen up your stoic expression one in awhile." She returned her cousin's smirk before she finally walked towards the door. "Sanada Genichiro. Who could have thought that someone like you know how to change expression at times?"

* * *

A/N: i know Sanada's character here is a bit OOC here, so sorry~~


	4. Chapter 4 Prior to Valentines ball

**I don't know if I can finish this within the 5th chapter. I'm starting to have a terrible writer's block _**

**read and review guys. domo~~  
**

* * *

COMING TO REALIZATION

IV- Prior to Valentines ball

"I can't believe we're going to neglect our practice today just to buy clothes for the annual Valentines ball!" Kirihara cried as they strolled around the mall to find something to wear for their upcoming Valentines ball, each and every person near them looked at their group.

"Stop complaining Kirihara, you're attracting the people." Jackal scolded their Junior Ace.

"puri~" Niou smirked as he poked Kirihara.

"Niou-sempaaaai." Kirihara growled. Sanada finally stood in front of him and gave him a death glare that their youngest member couldn't help but to silence himself and walked beside Jackal.

"You really know how to make our brat member behave." Seiichi commented as Sanada caught up and walked beside him, together with Yanagi. "Kirihara, I know this kind of activity is a little too girly for you, but I told you that you may or may not come along, right?" Seiichi looked over Kirihara with his usual smile; the latter gulp hard when he realized that there was a hint of threat in his buchou's smile.

"h-hai. Sorry buchou." the seaweed-like head said and bowed in shame and fear. Niou just smirked and Marui covered his mouth as he struggle to stop his laughter. "I will surely crush those two~!" Kirihara muttered to himself.

It took them almost a couple of hours before they got something for themselves; everyone was exhausted from strolling all over the mall. In the end, only Seiichi had bought the things he needed for the annual gathering, Marui spent all of his money in a sweet shop while Niou bought another material for his tricks, the rest of them however, didn't buy anything at all.

"ja~ I'm going now." Marui bid, he waved the paper bag with his sweets as he and Jackal walked towards the opposite way of their team mates.

After about an hour or so, Kirihara and the others walked their way home on their own that Seiichi and Sanada were the only ones left. They were in the railroad, following its path when Seiichi's attention was caught by a bunch of daisies near the railroad signage, he walked towards and picked it, Sanada followed him.

"Sanada, will you give these daisies to Tenshi-chan?" he said before he gave the flowers to the boy who stood firmly behind him.

"Looks like my observations were correct Yukimura." Sanada commented before he took the flowers, Seiichi had a curious look on his face "you like Tenshi, right Yukimura?" Sanada cleared his previous statement.

"You concluded that I like her just because I want to give her some flowers?" Seiichi asked back, stunned at his companion's declaration.

"If you're denying it, then I guess I have no choice. I know you two will eventually confess to each other sooner or later." Sanada said, as he walked away from Seiichi, the latter stood up, confused on the former's actions.

* * *

"You're early Seiichi-kun." Tenshi said with a smile on her face when Seiichi approached her in the park, the Rikkaidai tennis club captain smiled back and sat next to her.

"I dismissed them early because the Valentines ball is near coming so I want all of them to relax and forget about tennis for the mean time, and besides I want to help you here." Seiichi explained, "But I guess, I'm a little too late?" his gaze roamed around the park only to notice that it was already clean.

"Ah~ yeah, because when I arrived here, there was a man who already did our routine." She answered and pulled out a book from her book bag and started to read it.

"And you're going to stay here?" he asked, looking at the book she was reading.

"Yes. I see no point in going home now that I know that Genichiro will surely be right there at this time. He's actions is pissing me off." She blurted, her expression suddenly changed which caused Seiichi to crease his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why? Is there something wrong with him?" he asked, afraid that Sanada acted so strangely towards his own cousin too, just like what he did to him last time. Tenshi placed her index finger in between the pages of her book and faced the man beside her with eyes filled with annoyance; which made Seiichi to snap out of his reverie.

"Because he's so weird, whenever our paths cross, he always gives me his damn smirk!" she retorted.

"And what's the matter with that?" he asked, rather calmly, the girl frowned in his sudden query. "Aren't you suppose to be happy, that your cousin knows some facial expression other than being stern?" he chuckled; he tried to be as humorous as possible to calm her down and himself as well.

"Suppose to be happy? He's making fun of me Seiichi-kun and I don't like it." she said firmly her eyes fell on the book in her hands, she just then realized that Seiichi moved a little closer to her, when she felt a hand on both of her shoulders urging her to look at him.

"Will you please calm down?" he asked, his eyes were pleading but the smile in his face was still there, Seiichi didn't realized that he moved way too close to her that their faces were just inches apart.

_'I believe Seiichi likes you; otherwise he's not going to make an effort to spend his time with you instead of playing tennis'_

_"Your secret admirer, slash our captain wanted you to have these daisies." Sanada handed her the daisies that Seiichi picked "I think I may not be able to escort you in the upcoming Valentines ball." He added, a smirked on his face before he walked passed her. _Tenshi jerked back when she remembered what her cousin had told her. A small blush lit her face. Seiichi was a little bit stunned by her reactions but when he realized their closeness, he immediately moved away.

"i-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He defended.

"I-it's okay." Tenshi said, as she stuffed the book in her book bag. "Ano~ Seiichi-kun, I forgot to tell you this" she trailed "thank you for the daisies." Seiichi just smiled at her. Minutes of awkward silence passed before Seiichi spoke.

"Tenshi-chan"

"hmmmm?"

"Would you mind if I walk you home?" Seiichi asked, both of them were surprised and became silent again. "It's okay if you. . ."

"I wouldn't mind Seiichi-kun." Tenshi cut him midsentence; she gave him a sweet smile before she stood up, Seiichi followed suit.


	5. Chapter 5 Dance with Me

**Last chapter at last~~! thank you to those who read my first series fan fic. I hope you'll read my other stories here! =)**

**this will be the last chapter but I will write an epilogue for this story to justify Genichirou's OOC-ness and the outcome of Seiichi's confession.**

**Koori no Hime**- thank you for the reviews! i really appreciated them~~

* * *

COMING TO REALIZATION

V- Dance with Me

All girls were dressed elegantly while the boys were in their usual coat and tie. Every student and faculty members were gathered in the school's gymnasium where the annual valentine's ball of Rikkaidai held. The entire gymnasium was blotted with tables and chairs leaving the centre vacant for where the activities will took place. Each table was covered with a white cloth and composed of ten chairs that also covered in a white cloth with a pink and blue ribbon in it. The Rikkaidai Tennis club regulars were in the farthermost corner of the gym, trying their hardest not to gain the attention of the squealing fangirls.

"Geez~ this is what I hate the most." Kirihara complained; as he scratched his arms that were wrapped by his black long sleeves, he scratched it all the way up to his neck.

"You're always complaining Akaya." Jackal preached the younger member.

"It can't be help Jackal, Akaya will always be Akaya, puri~" Niou commented as he patted the second year ace's hair, which made the latter pissed that he move out the arm of the resident trickster. "Already pissed seaweed-head?" Niou smirked.

"Shut up Niou-senpai." Kirihara retorted.

"Enough." Sanada cut the two, as he gave each one his famous stoic stare.

"We're supposed to relax and enjoy this evening, set aside those attitude of yours." Seiichi lectured, the regulars gazed at their captain with a confused look.

"maa~ maa~, Yukimura's right. Stop being so stubborn Niou, Akaya." Marui commented, as to stop his bewildered teammates.

"What's with Yukimura buchou and Sanada fukubuchou, did they fought over something?" Kirihara whispered to Renji.

"Stop being nosy Akaya." Renji answered, Yagyuu just pushed his glasses up.

"Okay everyone; we will now begin our annual Valentine's ball! Please stand up for the opening remarks." The emcee for tonight announced. Every student in each table as well as the faculty members stoop up and proceeded to the programs opening.

"Let's just hope that we could enjoy this night, right Yukimura?" Yagyuu commented as he pushed up his glasses.

"Ah~"

* * *

It was two days after the valentine's ball, but every girl's topic was still on that night. Tenshi on the other hand, stared blankly on the window until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Tenshi-chan" Seiichi tapped her shoulder, making her almost jumped out of her chair.

"Se-seiichi-kun?" she asked, after she gained her composure back. Seiichi pulled the chair in front of Tenshi's desk and sat in it "aren't you supposed on your own classroom?" she added, when she looked around, her classmates were staring at them, some girls even gave her death glares.

"Ah~~ I just wanted to give you this." He handed her a folded paper, "I thought that you're mad at me that's why I want you to read that." He said and walked towards the door, giving each and every girls he passed by a smile; Tenshi looked confused but opened the note anyway.

_Tenshi-chan,_

_I know I didn't keep my promise to you. If you have time, please meet me at the rooftop garden after the class, I will fulfil my promise to you this time._

_-Seiichi_

Tenshi's heartbeat began to race; it was rare for Seiichi to act like this, she doesn't like the feeling in her chest that grows rapidly each passing second. When their lunch break was over and their afternoon classes began, she hoped that the class would not end so that the time she dreaded will not come anymore, but alas, the bell rang signalling that the class for today ends.

"You should go there. He really prepared for this day. Don't make him wait for nothing." Tenshi heard her cousin spoke, when she looked at him, his face was in its usual stern look but she could swear that there was a hint of smile in his lips, those playful grins that never failed to lose her self-control.

"when did you became a match-maker Genichirou?" she asked, her eyebrow creased as she stood up and packed her belongings, but when she looked up to him, her cousin already left. She sighed in disbelief and walked outside the classroom.

* * *

Tenshi took each step slowly and silently, there were still some students who stayed for their club / extra-curricular activities. Her book bag was on her right hand while the note Seiichi gave her was on her left, Genichirou's words were still ringing on her ears, and she was confused; confused on her cousin's actions for the past days, confused on Seiichi's actions as well and mostly, confused on her own feelings. She stopped at the foot of the stares that lead to the rooftop garden's door; she took a deep, long breath before she continued walking.

"Seiichi-kun?" she said as she peeped through the door, she slowly walked in and close the door gently.

"I know this is all too sudden, but I just can't help it."

"Will you give me the honour to be your boyfriend?" Tenshi heard someone not too far from her spot, she walked along the plots of planted flowers to look for the owner of the voice, her heartbeat's grows rapidly because she knew who owned that voice. Her confusion grew even more because of her anticipation, she was happy because Seiichi gave his full effort just to fulfil his promise but she's too frightened of what will be the outcome of this, more so because of what she had heard.

"I already asked your cous~~" Seiichi was cut midsentence when he saw Tenshi standing in front of him, "te-Tenshi-chan" he trailed, Tenshi remained standing but her eyes were not looking at him.

"anou, Seiichi-kun" Tenshi said, slowly moving her eyes to Seiichi "I- I came here to say that I can't stay too lo-long, so-so" Tenshi lied and turned her back to Seiichi; she was going to run but two strong arms wrapped her waist.

"Wait," he said, getting a better angle to hold her and laid his chin on her right shoulder "I like you Tenshi-chan." He confessed, he felt Tenshi quivered so he gripped her more to stop her from shaking.

"Seiichi-kun" she said in a low, almost whispered tone as she put her hands in her chest, desperately trying to calm her speedy heartbeat.

"i-I know we only met just a month ago, but I didn't intend this. I-I just feel this." He explained, "You made me realize a lot Tenshi-chan. And I guess, there's a lot more reason why I fell for you." Tenshi stayed silent but tears fell from her eyes and landed on Seiichi's arms, "Tenshi-chan. . ."

"I don't know what to say Seiichi-kun. I don't even know what I feel for you" she said, Seiichi turned her over so that they were now facing each other, he wiped away the tears that escaped on her eyes.

"shhh, it's okay. I'm willing to wait," he said as he pull her in an embrace. Tenshi returned his embrace as she cried. They stayed in that situation for about a couple of minutes before Tenshi separated herself from Seiichi and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Seiichi-kun." She said as she bowed her head.

"What for, Tenshi-chan?" Seiichi asked and returned her smile; Tenshi leaned forward to him,

"For the willingness to wait for my answer." She replied in almost a whisper, her smiled was still on her but there was a blush that lit her face because of her sudden action.

"Saa~ like I said, it's okay." He said as he pulled her again, his left arm supported her back while he held her left hand with his right hand. "Shall I complete my promise to you?" he asked, Tenshi gladly nod in agreement as she let Seiichi took the lead and sway their body along those plots of flowers in the roof top garden that dances as the wind passed by.


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

Epilogue

_March, 20XX_

_"Seiichi-kun" _

_"Ah~ Tenshi-chan, congratulations, you're the class valedictorian."Seiichi said when Tenshi approached him at the roof top garden. It was after their graduation ceremony and they have the time to wander around the school for the last time._

_"Thank you." She said and walked close to him, "I just want to tell you that. . ." she paused for a moment to look around._

_"Don't worry; we are the only ones that regularly visit this place." He stated which made Tenshi to blush._

_"Are you mocking me?" she asked, embarrassed but at the same time furious that Seiichi was making fun of her, "I just came to tell you that-that I-I like you too!" she almost shouted, bewildered on her own impulsive confession, she immediately covered her mouth and turned her back to Seiichi. _

_"You don't have to shout it in the entire campus, or else you'll have to pay the price to my fan girls." Seiichi teased her more before wrapping his arms around her, her blushed deepen in their contact. "But I like how you confess."_

_"Seiichi-kun~" _

_"Just call me Seiichi" he said before he turned her around to face him, Tenshi nodded before she enclosed Seiichi in a warm hug which he gladly returned._

* * *

It's already one and a half year that had passed. I'm now an official high school student; yes- I'm still here at Rikkai, in their high school division, but of course I still visited the junior division along with my boyfriend, Yukimura Seiichi. We often visited the junior division along with the former Rikkaidai tennis team regulars to visit the current captain, Kirihara Akaya. They were the same, Genichirou being stoic as ever, but I still remembered the cousin who became a match maker for us, funny is it? it was the day Seiichi and I celebrated our first month as an official couple, when he told me that the reason why he became so nosy about my personal life to the point that he was being out of his character was because our Ojii-san told him to 'help' me find a man who will looked after me and a man who will protect me_._

_Looks like Ojii-san doesn't trust me regarding that matter_ he said,

Whenever I remembered his embarrass expression in a serious tone, I can't help but giggled, I just then realized that I have an adorable cousin. So in return, I and Seiichi are planning to pair him to our new classmate, he rarely took interest in other things other than tennis, but I knew Genichirou well; and I always caught him staring at the transfer student, and so we hope that our plan will be successful, of course the guys knew about this plan and were as excited as I am, after all it's their fukubuchou's personal life that we're setting on. ;)

Tenshi closed her diary and walked outside her room, a smile full of contentment was plastered on her face, and she walked through the hallways of their house to their receiving area where Seiichi waited for her. She was greeted by a smile that had a same expression as her, she move towards him and gave him a big hug which he returned with a kiss on her forehead.

OWARI~


End file.
